In recent years, thin-film-transistor (TFT) has been widely used in flat panel display field, especially in the organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display field. Typically, a TFT comprises gate electrodes, insulating layers, an active layer, a source, a drain, and other necessary components. The active layer is normally fabricated using silicon material, such as amorphous silicon and/or other silicon materials.
Due to the carrier mobility is not high enough in silicon material, the silicon material-based TFTs also have the disadvantage of low carrier mobility.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a metal oxide semiconductor thin film, a related new TFT, a related new display apparatus, as well as a related new fabricating method.